The English Reader Program is a computer program that reads English language text, parses sentences, and creates an index. Its execution is controlled by a set of user-written statements that specify program options and define the format of the input data set. The input data set may consist of records containing fields of English text, or it may consist of lines of text for an article, book, etc.